Doctor and Master
by tstul006
Summary: This is some Owen/Ianto smut. BDSM warning.


AN: I wrote this for Taamar. It's a one shot. She was craving some Owen smut. Who am not to give her what she wants.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Warnings: BDSM, spanking, M/M slash. Owen/Ianto

Rating: XXX MA

Owen's POV

I sighed in relief as I closed the drawer I had put the latest alien I was forced to autopsy in to. Finally this day was over. I pulled off the latex gloves I had on my hands and tossed them into a bin then shrugged out of my lab coat and hung it on the hook the Tea boy had installed for me.

"Dr. Harper," Tea-boy said as I reached the top of the med bay stairs. I turn to see him leaning casually against the ratty old couch Jack said he put in to increase morale.

"I thought you'd gone home Tea-boy?" I said casually attempting to get my iPod to turn on. Suddenly the device was snapped from my hands and tossed onto my desk.

"Oi!" I shouted when I noticed that it was Ianto who had thrown it. "What the hell..." I didn't get to finish my sentence because my whole body was pulled toward the wall and my back was slammed against it.

"What's my name?" the tea boy snarled his face an inch from mine.

"Tea boy!" I shouted.

"Nope," he deadpanned then pulled me away from the wall and slammed me back against it. Who knew he was so strong? "Try again," he growled.

"Okay, your name is Ianto, I'm very sorry I hurt your feelings," I snapped. I didn't have time for this shit there was a bird waiting for me at a pub. Of course she hadn't met me yet.

"That's right," he whispered pressing his body closer to mine. He smelled amazing. I wondered momentarily what sort of cologne he used but then I felt his hand on my chin and at the same moment became aware of another piece of his anatomy pressing against me. "And when we're done here tonight, you're going to have a new name for me." He continued.

My eyes shot to his. What did he mean when we're done here? Weren't we finished already?

He took a step back. "Undress," He demanded.

"What?" I laughed.

"Now!"

I looked towards Jack's office and saw our leader sitting causally at his desk looking at some random file.

"Listen, if this is some new fantasy game you're playing with Jack, I don't want to play." I insisted only to find my body flipped and my face pressed against the wall.

"Does this feel like a game?" he leered grinding his clothed erection against my arse.

"No," I mumbled out. Hmm… Maybe I wouldn't have to go to the pub after all.

I felt the pressure of his body leave me once again. "Undress," he commanded again.

This time I did, but for show I kept my body turned towards the wall. I pulled my t-shirt over my head and threw it to the ground.

"Pick it up and fold it," he sighed. I turned to look at him. Was he serious? There is nothing sexy about folding clothes. "Now."

I bent over and retrieved the shirt. I made a show out of folding it as properly as I could. He rolled his eyes at me. I placed it on my desk quickly and toed of my trainers kicking them to the side unceremoniously. Ianto raised his eyebrow.

With a huff, to show how not amused I was at having to take my clothing off in a tidy fashion; I bent down and picked up the shoes before placing them neatly under my desk. Ianto nodded in approval. I rolled my eyes and suddenly found myself press face first against the wall again. "You will not roll your eyes at me again. Do you understand?" he said his voice was calm but his grip on my wrist was tight.

"Yes," I muttered a little scared now.

"Yes what?"

Oh he had to be joking; no way was I going to say what he wanted. "Just plain yes," I chimed. The heat of his body left me again and I went to pull away from the wall he pushed me back against it with his hand.

"Stay." he snapped. I stayed because I was interested to see where this was going.

I heard him begin to unbuckle his belt. A fat lot of good taking off his trousers would do with my jeans still on. I heard the sound of a belt being pulled out of its loops. A steady swish and then moments later I felt it come down hard on my jean covered ass.

"Fuck," I yelled looking back at him.

"Fuck what?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Just plain fuck," I growled realizing now what was happening and knowing that while I would probably break I was at least going to try and put up a fight.

The belt came down hard again. "Shit," I moaned.

"Shit what?"

"Just plain shit," I reinstated.

He shook his head at me. "Take them off."

Figuring he meant the jeans I pushed away from the wall and began to undo them. Once undone I forced them down my hips had to bend over a bit to pull them all the way off.

"Underwear is important," Ianto said dryly when he realized I had gone commando.

"Just gets in the way," I smiled folding my jeans and placing them on top of my shirt.

"Get back against the wall."

I did as he told me and closed my eyes. I knew the next blow was coming and I was trying to prepare. "Christ!" I shouted this time he didn't pause to ask he just hit me again. Each time I would say something, but never what he wanted.

"I'll be right back," he growled after a while, obviously pissed that his plan to train me to call him sir wasn't working.

I took the time while he was away to catch my breath. I looked down to see my cock standing at attention and leaking pre-cum. It was amazing how turned on I was. I wanted to touch myself but resisted the urge.

"Okay, maybe this will help," Ianto chimed happily. I turned to see him holding a wooden paddle. I decided sometimes it best to just admit when you've lost.

"I'm sorry sir," I pleaded.

"Ahh… Okay, well maybe another time," he grinned looking down at the paddle in his hands and then putting it down on my desk. "Come here." I quickly did as he said. "On your knees." I fell to them.

I bit my lip as I watched him undo his trousers he pushed them past his hips they pooled around his ankles. He was wearing boxer briefs. I startled when I felt his hand grip the back of my head and then he pushed it against his covered cock. Did I mention he smelled amazing?

"You're going to become quite friendly with this cock from now on," he insisted above me grinding his package against my face. He felt bigger than I thought he would be. He pulled my head away and pulled back on my hair so I was forced to look up at him. "Are you a cock whore?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"Whose cock whore are you?"

"Yours sir."

He nodded in approval. "Pull them down then," he growled.

I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of his briefs and tugged them down revealing that he was a good eight and a half inches. I whimpered.

"What do you not think you can take it?" he asked gripping the monster in his hands and running its head over my lips coating them with pre-cum.

I wanted to say something clever but I was lost for words.

"Open," he demanded. I did. He slowly pushed in just the head. "Suck," he commanded. It was odd how much my body was responding to this interaction. My lips closed around him and I began to suck without even thinking it through. He moaned gently. "Just like that."

He allowed me to suck him like a lollypop for a while. His groans of pleasure egged me on. "Stop." he said suddenly and I let my mouth go slack. "Open wider." I did and he pressed into me the head of his cock hitting the back of my throat. "You think you can take more?" he teased. I had no way to say if I could or not but it turned out to be a rhetorical question because he pressed in further and I gagged around him.

He pulled out slightly. "You have to try and swallow. That's how it works." he explained as if I was stupid. I'm a freaking doctor, I know how it works. He pressed into me again this time slower. I tried to swallow when the time came but I ended up tensing up.

He pulled me all the way off of him and pulled my hair back so I was force to look straight up at him. "You're not being a very good cock whore," he pointed out his voice held a slight pout.

"I'm sorry, sir," I whimpered.

"It's okay. You'll learn in time, but I'm impatient tonight." he explained letting go of my hair and taking a step back. I hoped that didn't mean we were done. "Go bend over the couch so I can make use of your other hole. I'm sure it will take me."

I hesitated. I've done it before but never with someone his size and it had been a while.

"Now." he reinforced. I rushed to comply to his request almost deciding to end this whole scene when I saw Jack leaning against the doorway to his office as if watching the show, but I had come too far to quit now.

He left me there for what felt like an eternity before I finally felt the warmth of his now naked body between my legs. His hard cock pressed against the back of my thigh. "What's my name?" he asked.

"Ianto, sir," I replied.

"What am I to you?" he asked. I heard the pop of a lid I turned my head slightly and I could see the shadow that was Jack. He wanted a front row seat to the show it seemed.

"Umm…" was the only thing that came out of my mouth. Ianto pressed and now lubed finger into my entrance.

"I'm your master," he informed me as if he was telling me it was cold outside.

For some reason that turned me on more. He owned me now, I belonged to him.

I felt his cock press against my entrance and whimpered.

"Hush," he growled slowly entering me. There was pain I won't lie but I knew it would pass, I knew the pleasure to come would make the pain worth it.

He stilled behind me when he bottomed out, he was giving my body time to adjust. His hands rested gently on my hips. "You're so tight," he moaned.

"Please move," I begged.

He slapped my thigh hard. "Repeat that correctly."

"Please move, sir."

He slapped me again this time not as hard. "That was close try again."

"Please move, master," I moaned.

That did it. He pulled slowly out and then slammed back in. I cried out. He did it again. There was no way I wasn't going to be sore after this. His thrusts became steadier then, still hard but at a quicker speed.

"Touch yourself like the slut you are," he growled. I didn't even hesitate. I stroked with the same rhythm of his thrusts. "Cum!" he demanded like I could just… oh fuck, apparently I could come on demand.

His movement became erratic and I knew he was close, I was screaming now as he pounded against my now over sensitized prostate. I felt his hand grip my hair and he pulled my head back so I could see his face and then came with a shout deep inside me.

He pulled gently out of me when his body stopped convulsing, and stood up. He reached down a hand and helped me to my feet. I was trembling slightly from the whole experience. I was unsure if I should say anything or just dress and leave.

"Go to the shower. I'll meet you there," Ianto stated gently caressing my cheek. I nodded and began to walk away. "Oh and Dr. Harper," he added I turned to look at him. "Your next lesson in cock sucking will begin when I get there."

I grinned. "Yes, master."


End file.
